


and let me kiss you

by toastyhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyhyun/pseuds/toastyhyun
Summary: Kyungsoo comes home to an absolute mess.Loosening his tie, he walks into his studio apartment cautiously, toeing his way around the tornado of clothes strewn all over the floor and furniture. One Direction’s Kiss You blasts on repeat from the stereo system hooked up to both the tv and computer (his first thought once recognizing it is why) and there’s a deep, familiar voice underlying with the usual lyrics, a head visible from behind the sofa bopping along to the beat.





	and let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> re-post from my lj, circa 2014

Kyungsoo comes home to an absolute mess.  
  
Loosening his tie, he walks into his studio apartment cautiously, toeing his way around the tornado of clothes strewn all over the floor and furniture. One Direction’s Kiss You blasts on repeat from the stereo system hooked up to both the tv and computer (his first thought once recognizing it is why) and there’s a deep unfamiliar voice underlying with the usual lyrics, a head visible from behind the sofa bopping along to the beat.  
  
He closes the door as quietly as he can but it’s apparently not as quiet as he’d like because the head pops up from behind the couch with a mess of frazzled hair and blinding grin to match, the small man not having more than two seconds to ready himself before he’s dropping his briefcase and catching a bundle of eager 182 cms in his arms, accompanied with a loud trill of “Kyungsooooooooooo!”  
  
He can’t help but laugh as he’s practically barrelled over into the door, back echoing a little in protest at the slight pain though he’s sort of used to the ragdoll treatment by now. Hair tickles his chin as a nose presses into his throat and nuzzles there almost aggressively, his hands having to come and peel the body from his own forcefully with slight difficulty.  
  
“Chanyeol, why are you naked?” It’s the first thing that he asks, because his boyfriend is most definitely not wearing clothes, for some unknown reason. His dick isn’t hard, so horniness doesn’t seem to be the problem, and it’s not unbearably warm out.  
  
“Oh!” The taller glances down at himself for a moment as if realizing how nude he is, before his big blinky happy eyes flicker right back up to Kyungsoo. “I got bored while you were gone and there was nothing on tv, so I decided to play music, and then I decided to dance, and when I danced I got sweaty and the clothes smelled bad so I took them off and put new ones on, and then those got sweaty and I took those off too, and then I ran out of clothes and decided to dance naked and I was taking a break and then you came home and now you’re here and I’m naked.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s not exactly sure how he said that all in one breath but he can’t even chide Chanyeol for his excessive talkativeness when he’s so cute like this, eccentric and bubbly and adorable, tail flicking excitedly behind him and ears perked up high into the air.  
  
Oh yeah, that’s another thing. Not only is Chanyeol the most enthusiastic thing in the world, he’s not entirely human either.  
  
Kyungsoo’s hand lifts and smoothes over his boyfriend’s ears and then cards its fingers through the chaos of his hair, before he tiptoes up and presses a small kiss to his twitching nose. “What’ve I told you about making a mess of the apartment while I’m gone?”  
  
Chanyeol’s ears droop and tail freezes before falling as well, head ducking a little in slight shame (remorse?). “I’m sorry.” He says in this dejected soft voice void of any of the boisterousness of before, an ache stirring in Kyungsoo’s chest as he instead reaches out and takes both the other’s hands in his own, giving them a squeeze with a smile.  
  
“How long have you been listening to this song?” He teases instead quietly and Chanyeol looks up long enough to see the lilt to his mouth, tension visibly bleeding from his shoulders and limbs as he offers a sheepish smile of his own, not replying and coaxing Kyungsoo to continue. “Whatever happened to Beenzino and all those rappers and gangster people you used to love? When did you turn into such a fangirl?” He gets a whap to the side from Chanyeol’s tail at that, erupting into laughter even before he’s being swept up into a pair of gangly arms.  
  
The song’s drawing to a close as Chanyeol swings him around and sings loudly along to the song into his ear, setting him down in the middle of the open space to their apartment and taking his hands in his own as he swings him around. Kyungsoo can’t help but sing along to what lyrics he knows, though most of his words are broken by giggling because Chanyeol’s English is so accented it’s adorable.  
  
It’s only when Chanyeol leans in close at the ending chorus to the song that his laughter quiets and dies down, the last “and let me kiss you” ringing deep through Chanyeol’s throat and past his lips before they’re tugging into a cute button smile and his forehead is pressing to Kyungsoo’s for a few moments. The guitar kicks back in at the beginning of the song right as their mouths meet, the taller’s eager sandpapery tongue pressing insistently at the latter’s lips already to try and skip past the softness and into the filthiness Kyungsoo can tell that he wants.  
  
His chuckling is amused but firm as he nips at Chanyeol’s lip gently but harshly enough to give a small warning, coupled with a mumbled “down, boy.” He draws away and reaches around to pat his kitty’s bare bottom, smiling wide up at him to combat the pout he’s sporting. “How about dinner first, and then I take care of you however you’d like? My treat, tonight.”  
  
The change in Chanyeol’s expression is nearly instantaneous, going from a dejected puppy sort of look (it’s weird, how he’s part cat but manages to look and act so much like a young pup instead half the time) to an excited boundy bouncing grinning ball of mayhem again. He scuttles off upon being told to go dress in something decent and not sweaty, but not before gathering everything from earlier back up and piling it up in his arms to waddle and drop in the hamper.  
  


* * *

  
An hour or so later, dinner’s ready (but not after a bit of difficulty, Chanyeol hugging Kyungsoo from behind and refusing to let go as he clung despite the fact that the smaller needed to move around the kitchen freely as not to burn or ruin anything), the two sat at their coffee table across from each other.  
  
Chanyeol’s long legs stretch out all the way beneath the table and if he tried he could probably hook his ankles around Kyungsoo’s back, though thankfully he doesn’t, merely bouncing in place as he eats his kimbap in quiet silence.  
  
It’s about the only time Chanyeol is quiet. Even when he sleeps he murmurs nonsense, or snores, or even blubbers quietly ever so often. Kyungsoo’s grown so used to his noise that eating becomes unsettling, the only sound Chanyeol’s tail hitting the floor or the sofa behind him ever so often as it sways and the sound of cutlery against plate making him shift uneasily throughout the whole meal.  
  
He’s thankful when they finish, taking both dishes to the kitchen to clean. There’s nobody clutching onto him now and he smiles a little at the thought, knowing that Chanyeol is probably sitting atop their bed, now shy that he knows what comes next. When in the moment he’s eager as always, beforehand and afterwards he’s even cuter than usual.  
  
After drying his hands and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt (after taking off his tie, he hadn’t bothered wasting time changing further), Kyungsoo turns and makes his way to the bed in the corner of the apartment, where Chanyeol sits with bow legs crossed beneath him and eyes on his lap.  
  
His ears twitch as he hears Kyungsoo approach and he glances up, the smile on his face so timid compared to that of always that the smaller can’t stifle the warm flutter in his chest. He crawls forward onto the bed on his hands and knees and it’s routine when Chanyeol leans back onto his elbows, legs parting to let his boyfriend fit in between.  
  
Kyungsoo rests atop his partner comfortably, elbows caging either side of his head as his own ducks down to brush his nose over Chanyeol’s cheek, expectant. His kitten is still shy, merely trying to slot his lips up to avoid talking though the latter pulls back just out of reach each time.  
  
Chanyeol is soon whining below him, lips drawn into an absolutely adorable pout as his lanky arms come up to circle around Kyungsoo’s neck, tail sliding to brush over his hip. The smaller shrugs, expression uncaring. “I told you we’ll do whatever you want, but you haven’t told me what you want yet, so I guess we can’t do anything.”  
  
His expression is pitiful and if he had no willpower Kyungsoo would lean down and kiss it away, but he’d much rather hear Chanyeol’s shy shy shy quiet deep timbre mumble into his ear how he wants Kyungsoo to fuck him and treat him, because despite the fact that the taller is completely pliant for him to mold like putty in his palms, he knows that he also gets off on having some sort of control of his situation. (Not to mention that he likes being told what to do -- he’s not that creative, and knowing what Chanyeol wants instead of guessing is a plus too.)  
  
“Touch me,” is the first thing he says, and, teasing, Kyungsoo simply presses his elbows down and brushes them against Chanyeol’s shoulders, eyebrows raised in a ‘like this?’ sort of way. He receives a scowl in return. “Undress me,” he corrects quickly.  
  
Well, he’s not going to say no to that. Nimble fingers quickly undo the shirt that Chanyeol’d thrown on earlier and he slips it off his broad shoulders, waiting patiently for his next order. “Kisses,” he receives, the other’s lips puckered, and Kyungsoo swoops in as if to seal their mouths again only to dip further down, lips layering and peppering down along his collarbones and chest instead.  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t necessarily protest, though the purr that resonates through his chest and vibrates onto Kyungsoo’s lips isn’t exactly pleased either. Wanting to give his kitty what he wants, he finally gives in and leans up to press pair to pair softly, intention originally not to move too fast but to draw things out instead.  
  
Of course, Chanyeol’s overeager teeth and tongue soon dip into the kiss and it’s a lot dirtier after ten seconds than Kyungsoo had planned for it to be, a lot of mewling slipping into his own open mouth that he feeds off of with each suck and nip to the other’s tongue to draw the sounds out more and more greedily. He swallows each and every one as his hands run over the taller’s bare torso, thumbs slipping down to dip beneath his waistline and circle over his hipbones.  
  
Immediately a shiver rolls up the other’s spine, the lower area a soft spot to turn him on for some unknown reason neither of them understand nor care to figure out. Kyungsoo takes a breather from the kiss for a few moments and Chanyeol props up on his elbows to suckle kittenish and faint red marks down his jawline and neck, seemingly not needing any breath with how little Kyungsoo can hear him taking in.  
  
His head tilts to the side to allow it for a few moments before he’s sitting up slightly out of his boyfriend’s reach, one hand slipping around to stroke along the length of his tail. He feels it stiffen slightly beneath his fingertips, smile more catlike than Chanyeol’s has ever been as he speaks, “what now, kitten?”  
  
“Please, um,” his tail curls and Kyungsoo bets if he were to look his toes would be curled coyly as well, Chanyeol’s gaze shyly raising to him only through his lashes, “would you-- suck me?”  
  
Kyungsoo all but jumps to do so, nodding with a grin that’s perhaps a bit too wide as he scrambles back down his boyfriend’s body, nimble fingers untying the drawstring of his sweats before he’s tugging them (and the invisible briefs Chanyeol had neglected to put on) down and off his ankles, tossing the fabric aside.  
  
He takes Chanyeol’s cock in hand as if weighing it, delighting in the way it twitches just the slightest bit at the skin on skin contact and the soft hiss he can hear from above. His head ducks and tongue peeks past his lips, lapping at the head in a coy fashion that’s so kittenish it’s ironic.  
  
He looks up through his lashes to see the taller staring right back at him, attention apparently riveted on Kyungsoo’s mouth with how his eyes are just the slightest bit lower than the other’s gaze. Smirking slightly he leans down a little further and wraps his lips round the tip of Chanyeol’s dick, sinking down slow slow slow and stretching his lips further around the latter’s girth. There’s a small hitch in the taller’s breathing, a slight flick of the tip of his tail against Kyungsoo’s hip that tells him all he needs to know.  
  
His lashes fall to flirt with his cheeks, fluttering prettily as his hands snake up the insides of Chanyeol’s thighs. His legs spread easily into the touch and the smaller circles an index finger round the wetness spread across the pale, supple skin, toned muscles sticky with the kitten’s self lubrication.  
  
“So good,” purrs Kyungsoo after pulling off with the quietest of pops, watching his kitty’s throat bob with a thick swallow. He hooks the slender legs up and over his shoulders easily, bathing happily in the way Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he gets a semblance of the teasing the younger has planned for him.  
  
His head ducks between the split of his legs and his tongue traces around the liquid sticking to his hole, delighting in the pleased mewl that comes along with the action. It isn’t hard to let his tongue slip in past the tight ring of muscles, saliva and wetness combining for an easy glide.  
  
Hands coming down to press against the globes of his ass, Kyungsoo spreads Chanyeol apart further and hoists him up just the slightest bit higher, tongue scraping along his walls as their muscles pull taut and loose around it every so often. Chanyeol’s breath is even heavier now, sounds dropping into the air ever so often as the smaller lets the appendage brush just barely over his prostate every now and then.  
  
“P-Please,” he gasps, and Kyungsoo can feel a furry tail wrap round the backs of his shoulders, trying to tug him close. He doesn’t have to ask for too much before the younger is starting to thrust his tongue in and out of the leaking hole at an even pace, index finger coming up to trace around the entrance at the same moment.  
  
A digit slips in beside his tongue and he pumps them in and out at separate paces, the tip of his finger catching on the stretching rim ever so often as he continues. Chanyeol is moaning without restraint above him by the time that he’s slipped in a third finger, tongue extracting by the second addition as he grows tired.  
  
There’s wetness dribbling down his thighs and with a glance up Kyungsoo can see precum is also pearling at the tip of Chanyeol’s impossibly hard cock, reaching for it with his free hand to tilt up off his belly and bring close. It twitches again in his grip and he smirks, pressing a closed-mouth kiss to the tip and smearing the translucent liquid over his lips.  
  
“You’re not going to come, kitten.. right?” He asks with just the slightest hint of teasing lilting his tone, thumb sliding along the sensitive underside of the elder’s dick as he makes a show of licking the liquid from his mouth. He receives only a whine in response, an arch in Chanyeol’s back as his trio of fingers prods at the bundle of nerves another time. “Do you need help keeping yourself good?”  
  
He practically feels Chanyeol gasp softly, watching the way he glances down with eyes even wider than usual and ears pressed flat to the top of his head and taking it as an easy yes.  
  
Kyungsoo reaches over and rifles through the open drawer, dropping a squeeze tube of lube onto the bed and tugging something small and silver along in his palm. When the cool metal first touches the head of Chanyeol’s dick he flinches, but Kyungsoo’s learned his body well enough to know the way his hips raise up into it is nothing but apprehensive.  
  
The cock ring slides down to the base of his dick, tight tight tight, and he locks it round his ballsac to keep him held tight, always on the edge. The kitten whimpers softly and Kyungsoo knows he must feel uncomfortable despite wanting this, dribbling even more lubrication over his fingers before slipping them right back in, the fourth working up an easy spread of keeping him held open yet still taut.  
  
“Soo,” breathes Chanyeol, arousal clear in the weight of his eyelids and the deep husk in his voice, his lanky long arms reaching down to try and pull the smaller man upwards towards him. Kyungsoo can’t do much but oblige, crawling up the taller’s pliantly open body and extracting his fingers until they’re nearly face to face.  
  
Shuddering from the loss of the intrusion inside him, he kisses Kyungsoo like he’s got nothing to lose. His big, shaky hands come up and he unbuttons his dress shirt as quick as he can get himself to, tugging it off his shoulders as soon as he can and tossing it aside.  
  
“Want you,” he grunts into the kiss, tugging at his belt now impatiently and nipping at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip in a fashion nothing short of kittenish. The smaller chuckles and lets him do what he wants to, waiting until he’s slipped the belt out of its loops and tossed it aside to take back the slightest bit of control he’d given Chanyeol.  
  
(Although really, Chanyeol has all the power between them. Kyungsoo won’t do a thing that he doesn’t want him to.)  
  
“Ah ah ah,” tsks Kyungsoo, shaking his head as he reaches to grab the belt from where it’d been thrown to the floor. “Don’t know where to keep yourself patient and restrained, do you?” He folds the belt in half, tracing the black leather of it down the side of Chanyeol’s hip and grinning at the shiver that comes along with it.  
  
Chanyeol turns around without a word, legs and tail unwrapping from the smaller to position himself on his elbows and knees, face buried in a pillow. His tail winds around his own thigh tight and fingers furl into the sheets, ass held high and presented without shame.  
  
There’s still a bit of lube and his own wetness dripping down the split of his butt and Kyungsoo swipes a finger through the mess first to tease yet again, unable to hold back the laugh that bubbles up at the pitiful mewl Chanyeol lets out and the quiet “please” he muffles into the pillow after.  
  
It starts out as a light smack to the right side of his ass, just enough to make the skin jiggle a little and for the catboy to wriggle slightly in apprehension, try and press back for more. He skips a few steps just to work his boyfriend up a bit quicker, throwing a bit of extra heft into his arm as he throws it forward again, lashing the belt across the supple part of his lower back.  
  
His hand immediately comes up afterwards to smooth into the now candy-red spot of skin, kneading it to blend the pain into pleasure. Kyungsoo continues to layer spank after spank after spank across the apple of Chanyeol’s ass and around the sides of his thighs and his back, calloused fingertips coming up after to press down.  
  
He can see the way the tall boy’s breath is barely keeping up with himself, chest raggedly heaving the rest of his body weight up and down with how he’s practically flattened everything but his hips to the bed. His dick spits precum onto the sheets, and Kyungsoo’s own cock is so goddamn hard by now that he doesn’t think he can tease like this anymore.  
  
As silently as he can, he slips from his pants between a few last whaps to Chanyeol’s backside, slacks and briefs coming off easily and tumbling to the floor when he knocks them off. The taller jerks with the sound, glancing back from where his drool had been pooling onto the pillow with how wide his mouth had held open with round round round eyes.  
  
“Ready, kitten?” Kyungsoo says, all teeth and grin as he slathers another generous amount of lube onto his palm and fingers and covers his length, positioning the tip at his lover’s hole easily. Chanyeol doesn’t verbally reply, merely pressing back with a small whine that tells all.  
  
He pushes in with an easy thrust and with the thorough stretching of before he doesn’t even wait long for Chanyeol to adjust before rearing his hips back again and slamming in. (The latter has always liked a bit of pain and roughness in sex, anyways.)  
  
Moans of Kyungsoo’s name spill into the air like a prayer, a mantra of “ _SooSooSooSoo_ ” interrupted only by a hiccup when his body twitches with pleasure just a slight bit too much for the rest of him to handle. The noise is accepted greedily because Chanyeol has never been anything but loud, daily habits transferring into bed without thought. His ass presses back into each cant forward, elbows supporting beneath him again as his knees spread to try and open himself as far as he can for his owner.  
  
The younger himself isn’t quiet either, soft grunts and groans slipping from his lips as his eyes practically roll back at the wet warmth tightly wound around his cock. Kyungsoo swears beneath his breath and Chanyeol’s back is arched enough down into the bed for him to be able to lean forward and nibble his way along the backs of his shoulders and the column of his neck, suck subtle hickeys into the skin pulled taut over his shoulders.  
  
“So good,” he manages to pant out against the flushed skin, words deep and loaded with lust. He’s not lying either, honestly surprised somewhere beneath the haze of his arousal that Chanyeol’s managed to come this far without, well.. coming. Even dryly. Usually he’s not one to last long, and the fact that he’s holding himself so well for Kyungsoo would be enough to give him warm fuzzies if his dick wasn’t currently buried in the object of his affection’s ass.  
  
He hears a burble of a plea spill onto the white sheets, can feel the tremble of Chanyeol’s thighs against the fronts of his thighs as he pauses, still buried to the hilt inside of the taller. He slides a palm down, curling it just barely up the length of the catboy’s impossibly stiff dick to tease him, and coos right into his ear. “What was that, baby?”  
  
“Please,” he gasps again, and his cheek is pressed to the bed into a small pool of his own drool and tears, Kyungsoo spotting the way his eyes flutter open with effort, sees the dark weight on his lids, “please please please let me come. With you i-inside. Please.”  
  
And god if he can say no to that.  
  
Chanyeol is the epitome of perfect for Kyungsoo, taking the jackhammer of his hips back and forth yet again like a pro. He continues to press back into each thrust, and the hitch in his breath right before he hiccups a moan out holds out a little longer each time as the smaller slowly removes the ring preventing his orgasm with one skilled hand, nimble fingers undoing the clasp.  
  
It’s only when he feels his own stomach curling hot hot hot tight that he slips the last circle of the metal off and lets it fall to the mattress below, the kitty fucking into the tunnel of his hand quicker than he can even get it around him. He comes within seconds, pent up pleasure spilling onto the ring and the bedspread below with a twitch of his cock and a low moan as his body seizes up for a few moments, all muscles tensing and tightening and enveloping Kyungsoo even further.  
  
There’s a last flick of his hips forward and then he tips off of his peak as well, release emptying itself into Chanyeol with a muffled cry of the catboy’s name into his shoulder. He gives his hips a few last rolls and his wrist flicks over the taller’s softening cock a few times to ride both their orgasms out, before carefully pulling himself out and laying himself beside the other.  
  
Chanyeol’s tail almost immediately wraps around the smaller’s hip and he pulls himself close, tucking Kyungsoo’s head beneath his chin and wrapping his big gangly arms tight around him. He easily burrows into the catboy’s chest, nestling there comfortably as his own arms snake the other’s waist.  
  
They lie there panting for a bit, caught up in trying to reign in their breaths and simply basking in the warmth of each other’s presence. A few minutes pass and Kyungsoo’s tugged the sheets up and over their bodies to keep his kitten’s oversensitive body warm, and then his head is being tilted up.  
  
He meets Chanyeol’s eyes, as warm and filled with mirth as the silly smile he sports, and can’t help but return his giddy expression. “What?” he asks softly, careful not to break the soft atmosphere.  
  
Chanyeol, for once, isn’t loud and leans in, nose bumping to the smaller’s affectionately and nuzzling there slightly before replying. “I love you.”  
  
He grins. “I love you too.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
“Really really?”  
  
“Really really, yes.”  
  
“Really really really really really?”  
  
“Chanyeol.”  
  
“Night night, Kyungsoo.”


End file.
